


I Understood That Reference

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Marvel Ficlets & Headcanons Collection [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mission Sing Along, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Short One Shot, Team Bonding, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: In which the team bonds over their shared familiarity with The Wizard of Oz with an impromptu sing along.





	I Understood That Reference

Steve watched The Wizard of Oz with Bucky, back when it came out. He watches it again after he wakes in the 21st century and saves the world again.

After he returns to Midgard, Thor asks Jane and Darcy about the flying monkey reference he'd heard during the battle in New York. They watch the film with him. 

It’s one of Pepper’s favorite movies so Tony has seen it about twenty times since they started dating and he'd already seen it as kid too.

Natasha tells Clint about the reference and afterwards, she puts The Wizard of Oz on any time she wants to piss him off.

Sam's niece adores the Oz books and so he gets her all the films based on them. He ends up watching the original three times in a row while she tries to learn the words to all the songs.

Rhodey has seen it because its a classic and everyone (born and raised on Earth) has seen it.

One day, when on a mission, someone references the film again. Bucky, who had recently joined the Avengers, starts to remember watching it with Steve decades before. He hums ‘Somewhere Over Rainbow’ without thinking about it. Steve joins in and soon all the Avengers are singing it while fighting. 

Hill tries not to laugh as she listens in through the coms.


End file.
